How to deal with abandoned shadows
by Cable-Bunny8
Summary: Mark Edward Fishbach Aka; Warfstache has been vexed for the last time as he's lost nearly everything to a clan of the darkest shadows...literaly. The Shadow clan, a large group of sentient shadows that lost/left thier place in reality, hidden in the farthest corners of the Earth have been hell bent on reclaiming the planet for shadows and destroying mankind at any cost. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I wanted to write a Septiplier fan-fiction to test my writing skills a bit… but… my computer had other plans so in the end I scraped the Idea. I can't really write romance all that good anyways so it's probably for the best. (If anyone reading this decides they want to use the concept I will write it down in the description cause I seriously want to see what you can come up with) Now on to the reason you're reading this in the first place… After completely **scraping** my Septiplier fan-fic and then a 'quick' pity party on my inability to stick to one thing I sat there and thought well not all fan-fictions have romance so that's what I'm going to do. And depending on if you guys like it or not I'll **continue** and see where it goes. Anyway thanks for reading now onto the story.

- _Character is thinking to them selves_ -

 **How to deal with abandoned shadows**

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Stepping forward my heavy boots shatter the glass beneath them. "What exactly are you waiting for?! You KNOW you're not going to get any information so just kill me already." I continued to walk forward un-phased the man in front of me would have looked average with his **brown hair** and non-descriptive facial features if it weren't for the calm smirk painted on his lips. – _well THAT and seemingly gray blood that oozed from every cut and open wound on his body_ – his mask finally shifted as soon as I was 6 ft away from him still silent while I reach a gloved hand into a pouch attached to my left hip. The man's confident facade predictably drops as his eyes make contact with the black substance I pull back out.

"Don't. You Fucking. Dare." His voice holding less weight with every word he spoke I reach forward to apply the inky black to his skin when a sudden gust of wind brushed past me. – _Damn it_ – running back out of the dead end alleyway I scrape the substance back into its pouch and proceed to reach for my trusty earpiece. "Warfstache to HQ." After a few moments of silence I receive an answer. "HQ to Warfstache what's your twenty?" I roll my eyes at the familiar voice at the other end but **continue** with my task there's no room for error.

"Pursuit in progress, target is headed down route B." Jumping into my jeep I waste no time starting up the engine and throwing my foot down on the gas pedal. "We've alerted the team on route B. Continue to engage and update any changes" "understood." Flying down the road I finally catch up to my target his leg barely visible to the eye. Driving up behind him I turn on the bright setting for my **headlights** temporarily blinding my target long enough to get up beside him.

Using one hand I pull out my gun and shoot out the leg closest to me. "Warfstache to Team beta, target has been disabled five clicks from your station. Requesting assistance in capture; standing by." Getting out of the jeep I jog over to where the inhuman staggered off to with my gun in hand. Reaching my destination I can see my target struggle to get off the ground before making eye contact with me; training my sights on his other leg I briskly skirt closer careful not to get too close. "Well shit, and here I thought I would get away. You're really no fun are you?" The inhuman said in the most sarcastic tone possible with a bullet hole through his leg the last part being more of a statement than a question.

After a moment of contemplation I gather all my thoughts and allow myself a shot right beside his good leg. Immediately he threw his hands in the air with a screech before giving me a firm glare. "Fine, can't take a joke I see…" pulling the hammer of the gun back with a click in warning; I spoke in a low rumbling voice. " I won't miss again." The 'man' only smirked at this just before putting his hands behind his head in an attempt to show surrender before lying down on the broken pavement.

Paying the action little mind I reach for my ear piece in order to report to HQ only for a kick to land square in my face forcing me to take a few steps back. Regaining my footing quickly I put hands out to guard of two more attacks before closing the gap between the two of us and going in for a hard punch to the guy's nose. My target leaned back in an attempt to dodge my advance narrowly escaping. – _Oh no you don't!_ \- in an instant I lurch forward and swipe his legs out from underneath him before grabbing both his wrists twisting them behind his back and pushing roughly between his shoulder blade ramming his face down into the crumpled rocks. As I pin him with my right knee to his lower spine a low whirring of a engine could be heard before a hover-quad could be seen flying directly over the scene.

A nasally voice was soon heard over a mega phone "Getting sloppy there I see Warfstache!" I rolled my eyes before getting to my feet and yanking the troublesome target up to his feet. "Shut up Muyskerm, I would have had it all under control if it weren't for 'shit head' here." I said nudging my head in the direction of the guy I still had a hold on… of course the inhuman chose at this moment to **pull free** of my grasp and try to make a mad dash for it as stifled **snickers** could nearly be heard from the hover-quad. Letting out an agitated sigh I pull out my gun again and shoot his other leg just on the edge of his upper thigh causing him to hit the ground faster than you could snap your fingers rolling up into a ball griping at the shot wound. While walking up to the writhing body I put my gun away and give my two friends a deadpan glare before grabbing and pulling along his sorry ass onto the **aircraft** mumbling one last thing before knocking him out cold. "Told ya I wouldn't miss."

Okay so that's what I've got so far… Let me tell you I had a LOT of fun writing this and I might continue writing it but I don't want to spam you guys on something you don't want to read so let me know if you enjoyed it as much as I do. Thanks so much for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**(Youtubers) How to deal with abandoned shadows**

Mark's POV

Hearing sirens off in the distance my heart quickens it's pace in panic as my shaking vision stares across the scene placed in front of me; White lacey curtains flash between red and blue as they sway in the open window breeze making a bold contrast to the crimson smeared walls. Gripping tightly to the shaggy carpet beneath me I look down in morbid shock with burning wet eyes as a trail of teardrops trickles down my chin on to the cold body beneath me.

–She's gone. –

Some what coming back to reality my numbed mind registers a repeated loud banging at the front and back doors; as if just realizing the situation I take in my appearance. Soaked in a sickening red my hands shakily move in front of my gaze before reaching out for the gun besides me before tucking it into my back pocket allowing me to lay one hand down over the pail blonde eyes and softly close them.

Tracing my hand against her cheek I bend down and give a soft peck to their forehead before quickly standing up and heading for the second floor.

Locking the door behind me in just enough time to hear the front bust open, hollers and the prattling of footsteps resound through the house as I jump out of a bedroom window leading to the back roof and leave in the shadows of the night.

*End of dream sequence*

Waking dazed I shuffle out of my tossed sheets and begin my drowsy walk down the hall. It's funny but I can't help but look back on the vivid dream that had passed through my mind while I slept. Thoughts of being on the run and the anxiety of it being all or it all ends… some how this didn't scare me but instead kept me moving forward.

Reaching the end of the hallway I steadily crack open the door to the washroom, proceeding to disrobe and turn on the water to my shower I take a step back to look over my unruly appearance in the mirror.

With bleary vision I take in the view of pail/tan skin and shaggy hair as two dehydrated brown eyes reflectively stare back at me, there was no denying that I both looked and felt like shit.

This didn't bother me as I continue to plan and set up for the day as I quickly shower yesterdays dirt away.

Rosanna Pansino's POV

Sifting through the information for my most resent patient folders I begin my journey through multiple doors and hallways as the sound of other people a walking by falls into the background. Walking into one last door my eyes are greeted by a familiar face while I reach for my lab coat and tag. "Good to see you again Dr. Pansino, by the look on your face I'm guessing you still live off of Starbucks." Chirped the oddly content voice of the Swede at the other end of the room; rolling my eyes with a smirk I press forward into the next hall.

"Hello Felix, nice to see you too and I'll have you know I haven't visited Starbucks ONCE today." I shoot back putting my hand on my hips in mock Agitation. "Uh-huh… is that so?.." the dirty blonde questioned to which I just move forward down the next hall with a cheeky smirk. "Yep, I went to DutchBros."

"I see…well pardon me for doubting you, anyway what's on your plate today? That's quite the stack you've got there." He said with an over exaggerated eye roll as he trailed behind me.

I look down at the small stack of folders easily in the grasp of one of my hand. "To be honest most of these are just so I can go over them again for any errors in the report. I only have two folders that are actually relevant to any patients today." And while that was true I already knew he had an idea of the severity for them. In due time both Felix and I arrived in front of my first patient of the day.

Dan Howell's POV

Laying flat against my back I slowly open my eyes only to immediately clamp them shut at the stinging light that shot through my eyes. Reaching up to rub the pain away from my corneas I quickly come to the realization that my wrists as well as my arms, torso, and legs had been effectively tied down; risking another glimpse I open my eyes once more and scan my surroundings.

Everything came to an abrupt halt as I took in a hitched breath of the cool sterile air that was kept contained much like me in this unfamiliar hospital bed. Recent memories churned through out my mind bringing me back to date with how I got here.

'Oh shit…' was the only thought repeating in my mind before the sound of two sets of shoes walking could be heard on the distance and getting closer. Panic enveloped as I started to look for a quick escape from what could possibly be my end.

End of POV

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

How to deal with Abandoned Shadows Ch.3

Enter the shadows

Felix's Pov

Sitting down in my office I chew on the tip of my pen as I start off my pain staking quest to finish my weekly report. Normally this wouldn't have even been an issue if my mind would have focused on the task at hand but, unfortunately it was still fixated on the previous events of this afternoon.

I would have delved deeper into my memories of it all if it weren't for the shiver sent up my back; my procrastination however was cut short as I turn my attention over towards my office door. I leer at it for a few moments deciding on whether or not I wanted to deal with anymore of a headache than what I already have, with a lazy roll of my eyes I give up on any hope of aspirin strong enough to numb my pains and signal for who ever it was to come in. "Door's open!~" the words slide from my mouth before I lean back in my chair, I watch as the door slowly opens with a deliberate creak of the hinges.

Furthering my displeasure a sprout of unholy green saunters it's way through the door practically oozing with reckless behavior and somehow charisma as it takes it's place sitting in a large leather bound chair by the small fireplace in the corner of my office.

"Good or bad?" I abruptly asked with a huff as I subconsciously countdown the days before my retirement. Knowing that day wouldn't be for some time I regrettably look up at the Irishman abused pen long forgotten. "What? I can't just stop by for a drink with an old buddy?" the man teasingly questioned as he slid his sharp blue eyes in my direction. Leaning forward on my desk only just now feeling how tired I was of my job as I bitterly counter. "You and I both know that isn't the case…Septiceye." I left my statement hanging in the air as I allow a long pause to manifest while I waited for him to finish off a beer he had apparently snuck out of the cooler in the other adjoined room next to my office.

With a roll of his eyes he sat up with a slouch and sobered up some before speaking. "Fine, you want info? Here's some info you might be interested in." the irate x shadow clansmen huffed as he tossed me a metallic blue paper folder. I look down at the different scraps of paper that fallout from their neat stack inside of the folder before I turn my gaze back up to the man for answers.

" as you can see they've been keeping pretty busy, If you look through it… you'll see some photos that I think may catch your attention…" he said cryptically as he drifted off to another side of the room.

Taking another look at the jumbled mess in front of me and begin to sift through the crumpled papers and coffee stained documents. "Once this is all said and done I really should talk to you about the importance of good hygiene…" I said cringing as I pulled out three pristine pictures as well as what I'm assuming is a small sample of the unpleasant nature _-_ _Gross_ _-_ placing everything else back into its file I scan through the different Photos. "You wanted as many leads as possible, SOMETIMES you've got to get a little... dirty to obtain it is all." He explained with a shrug while he leaned on my desk.

Ignoring his banter I can't help but have my eyes glued to the evidence in my hands before peeling my eyes away from one to another two after some time. Pure shock and disgust envelope me as I let this new information settle in _-_ _Those Monsters…I think I'm going to be sick._ _-_ I set the diabolical images down and look back up at him as he hands me an ice cold beer as he take another nip of his own with his other hand. Taking the open gesture I sit further back in my chair and take a swig of the cheap beer. "There's more where that came from.

Trust me when I say it gets darker than sin the deeper you look into it… you wouldn't believe the horrors I've seen from behind those damned walls..."

* * *

Mark's Pov

After having parked my jeep in a vacant spot I quickly step out and head towards the side gates. In front of said gate was a small woman next to a booth. Rolling my eyes dejectedly I pull a small leather bound wallet and toss it her way before walking past her not even caring if I got the damned badge back I press forward towards the entrance. The woman easily caught it before sparing it a glance, having seen enough the uniformed officer tosses it back only for me to just barely dodge the scrap of fabric as it crashes into the floor of the vacant lot with a crash leaving small cracks to surround where it had made impact.

During my time here as "Warfstache" I only had one thing on my agenda, Revenge, and I would stop at nothing to make it happen. I either apprehended or killed anyone in league with the shadow-clan; but seeing as some of the staff in the S.T.O.R.M organization were in fact refugees of the same race… I wasn't all too popular.

Casually picking my badge up from where it sat I continue on my path per usual.

Little did I know my story would change…again.

End of Pov

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back but I'm not sure for how long. I plan on working on the 4th chapter next week after I've handled a few family things so sit tight~

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I hope you'll forgive me cause there is so much I want to do with this story in terms of plot development and I only wish I had more time to do it. thanks again for reading you AWESOME people!~ 3


End file.
